The Queen's Meal
by Toxic Wastenote
Summary: -(Dark Sector chapter 1. Feb 6) I have a request, please do a Chrysalis x Oc. Oc is Frost (check profile) And make it anthro Plot:Chrysalis is in heat, so she calls in her best recon soldier to help her take care of it. (It can be regular or however you want it but no spanking)- This is my 3rd request and I have to say, I'm a tiny bit proud of how I handled this one!


_(Dark Sector chapter 1. Feb 6) __**(Both a comment and a PM. RESPECT!)**__  
I have a request, please do a Chrysalis x Oc  
Oc is Frost (check profile) And make it anthro  
Plot:Chrysalis is in heat, so she calls in her best recon soldier to help her take care of it. (It can be regular or however you want it but no spanking)_

**-Alright, another villain huh? I guess evil turns us on right? Ah who the hell am I to judge! I get turned on writing smut of children's cartoons. Anyway, Frida! Bring it!  
-Sqwuuuuuack!**

* * *

Frost

Occupation: Stealth/Surveillance/Recon

Appearance: Changeling

Cutie Mark: A throwing knife with a surpressed M9

Likes: Death, Killing, Spying, Provoking Chaos, Fire

Dislikes: Detection, Daytime, Ponies (again, with the exception of the team), Mane 6

Hobbies: Sniping targets, Takedown, Hanging out with Pyro

Favorite Weapons: Honey Badger, VKS, HK-416, Combat Knife

Bio: His file is destroyed, declaring that he no longer exist in the archives but, has a talent for staying incognito for an extremely long time without any suspicion of him being a changeling. He can also take any hostiles down with no noise. When his true form has been detected, he killed about 700 ponies before going to the Badlands, where he sworn loyalty to Chrysalis and joined Kill Team 6 hoping to finish what he started: pursue the Mane 6 and kill them.

* * *

He had impersonated countless ponies before.

He had made them disappeared without a single sound.

He had slaughter a city's worth of ponies crossing the Badlands.

But this was something Frost was unprepared for.

Being one on one _alone_ with Queen Chrysalis.

Well sure, he'd been alone with her before. But it was… different this time. She'd called him into her _private_ chambers. And normally when a male goes in there, he doesn't come back out.

Speaking of the Queens bedroom, he knocked on the door to said room that minute at his arrival. But he found the door suspiciously unlocked.

"My Queen?" Nothing in reply but his slight eco in her large and elegantly dark room. "My Queen, are you in here? I received word from the drones you requested my presence."

Still, nothing but silence.

Taking a few steps into the dark and unlit room, Frost took a glance at every corner. But he only found more black and poison colored furniture and darkness.

'_Sniff'_

A strange aroma caught his nose. It was hot and sweaty and repulsive to his nostrils… but he sniffed again.

'_Sniff' _

It was pungent, very strong. A smell such as burning ash or burnt food in the oven. Very hot and fiery, spicy even….

'_Sniff'_

…and very addicting.

He could almost place his finger on it. He had smelt this before. Just mostly when he impersonated a married/taken stallion and his mare was… in…

"Shit."

That was all he could mumble before something was stabbed unto the back of his neck and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. They strived to stay awake, but whatever was injected into his veins was strong enough to knock Frost out… cold. **(Ha?...)**

* * *

Frost felt his head pounding. His brain was smashing against his skull and he was certain he had a bruise on the back of his neck where that needle stuck him. The question was, WTF?!

He raised an arm to try and touch the back of his neck, only to find himself unable to move it. Shocked and confused, Frost tried craning his neck to see what was wrong, but he couldn't do that either. He felt himself twitch and shiver but he could make no full body movement with his arms, legs, hands, hooves, or neck properly.

Straining, he caught a glimpse of his wrists. They were held down with green metal chains that stretched to four posts on the bed he was now lying in, and a green magical aura emanated from them. He suspected that similar chains were holding his ankles down as well. The sheets of the large and spacious bed were black and his head rested on a black, moth eaten pillow. But most of all, he was naked and was spread out eagle style. Completely open. Completely vulnerable.

He tried struggling against the binds. Flailing his arms and flexing his muscles to break them, but it did no good. He was still weak and could barely move his limbs, and even if he could he was certain that the chains were enchanted with the Queen's magic. It was impossible for him to break them.

"Mmmm good, you're awake."

Stretching his neck and sucking in his chest, Frost made out the shadow cloaked figure of Chrysalis standing in front of the bed. She was dressed in a satin black robe and her crown was off with her moth eaten hair splayed out.

"Frost, I _allowed_ you to join my hive, let you pledge your loyalty to me," she undid the drawstring of her robe and allowed it to fall to the ground, exposing her near completely nude body wearing a black thong and bra with holes exposing exactly what they were designed to originally cover "now it is time you earned your keep."

He knew what she meant. She wanted to use him like a toy and then feed off his emotions. And he sure as hell didn't want that!

"Let me go! You're sick Chrysalis!" He struggled against his binds. His mobility returning drip by drip as his muscles healed from whatever she had poisoned him with.

"Oh that's so cute," the changeling queen grinned and her green harlequin eyes flashed as she crawled up onto the bed and sat on Frost's chest, both legs rested at his sides. "I'm sorry to say, this isn't a choice. Every year, one lucky male is given the honor to be with me. You should be grateful that I chose you."

Frost growled at her. "You bitch."

"Thank you. I try."

Chrysalis reached her hands behind her and unclasped her bra, holding it in her hands before throwing to the ground below the bed.

Frost stared at her bare chest. Double G's of black skin with gray speckles and two perfect green nipples topping them. They were… very, _very_ nice. And such a…beautiful pair, caused his cock to begin rising from his sheath.

"Like what you see, big boy?"

He hissed at her, but she just gave him a sly smile, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and turned around with her rear in his face.

Chrysalis eyed her goal, gripping his cock in her fist and stroking it slowly. Frost groaned deeply as the queen massaged his growing member to its peak and final height. The feel of her hands teasing his erection grew stronger as she started pumping, harder, and harder.

"You love it don't you? I'm not a stranger to this, I know my way around a stallion."

"Sick… Bitch…" he hissed at her before another loud groan took over as the pleasure rippled through his body. And just as suddenly as this had all started, she stopped. Frost felt a growl in his throat as she left him unfulfilled. But he gasped as he felt the warm lap of her tongue over his head.

"Mmmm, delicious." Chrysalis licked her lips of his pre-cum. She teased him, slowly sliding her tongue at his shaft and stroking his testicles in her hand. She enjoyed his groans for another five minutes before she lost her patience and chose to speed thing up. She drove him into her mouth full force and squeezed him immediately with her cheeks.

"Raaaagggh!" The way she suddenly sped up was torture to the changeling stallion. She took him whole into her throat as she felt him throbbing. Every grunt he made, every bob she did, every slick slurp of her lips on his member as she continued blowing him all amounted to her pleasure and his forced acceptance. Chrysalis tasted him deep inside of her throat and felt him throbbing, so with little more effort and much skill, Chrysalis moaned around him in her mouth. Her vibrating lips causing him to gasp.

"AUGH! FUCKING BITCH!"

For ten minutes straight she pleasured him, her head going up and down his well-endowed equipment and pleasing her own needs.

Frost tried holding back for as long as he could, but his load finally unleashed and deeply flooded the changeling female's mouth with his cum. "RAH-AUUUUUGGGGHHH!"

Chrysalis took gulp after gulp as she felt her captive's cum fill her mouth and swallowed all she could, deep throating him just to make sure she got every last drop.

Panting and heavily spent, Frost groaned as Chrysalis removed herself from him with a loud and wet 'POP'. "Mmmm, you taste good Frosty," she smiled to herself as she raised her rear from his chest and slid a finger under each stringy side of her thong, and ripped the underwear clean off. She didn't want to waste time with sliding it off. Tossing the ruined garment to the floor, Chrysalis slid her rump backwards toward Frost's face. The male could only take a large breathe before the queen plopped her moist folds over his face and directly at his mouth. "No free rides dear." She wiggled so his face slid in to her crotch deeper. "Clean me, _drone_."

Frost held his breathe, the heat coming off of her mare-bits causing his face to warm up. She wiggled her hips again, an order to begin pleasuring her. Frost found no choice but to do as the crazy-heat ridden mare ordered. He stuck out his tongue and gently ran it over her folds, already slick. He could hear her moan in contempt pleasure. The fact that she had been turned on while pleasuring him the whole time… it reengaged his erection. His member sliding out of his sheath to touch the air again. His tongue glided over her moist lips as he listened to her gasps of pleasure. They were… melodic in a way. Her breathe seemed to hitch when he first touched down on her skin and when he removed his tongue. But it was when found the small cluster of nerves at the bottom of her slit did he hear her loud screech, and notice a very important fact. When she seemed to be filled with an erotic bliss, the chains on his wrists and hooves loosened.

He realized, that when she was pleased, she couldn't concentrate on the spell she had cast to hold him down. _'The only way out, is to make this bitch scream.'_

So with all his effort, Frost began lapping at the queen sensually and dipping his tongue just barely into her wet cave. Her loud and ever growing moans filled the room and she rocker her hips over Frost's face, silently telling him to go deeper.

"Ahhhh oh Frost! Deeper damn it! Deeper!"

But Frost still kept his slow, torturous pace, gently and slightly parting her lips apart with every stroke. _'Nopony uses me.'_

He paid special attention to the moist and round green clit at the bottom of her mounds. He gave it one light, ticklish lick and heard her un-queenly squeak. "Ah! Frost!"

'_No pony, gryphon, minotaur, or changeling uses me. Because I use THEM.'_

He lapped at her spicy juices that leaked out onto his muzzle and sticking to his face. His tongue darted into her and she gasped deeply as he thrusted back out. The snake like muscle pumped in and out of her hole only going deeper, harder, and faster every time.

"Frost… augh- bastard! Yes! Faster! Faster! Feed me your love!"

Her face grew warmer when she felt him swirling his tongue inside of her, getting every drop he could. The only sounds she could make, chopped up moans of pleasure.

Frost was fast and furious with his massage, but he in no way intended on having her finish quickly. He pumped in and out of her in a fast rhythm but only sped up every full minute by barely a decimal of speed. He even took the time to leave her hanging and write out his name… twice.

The queen however was panting and rocking her hips back and forth in an effort to cut off his air and make him go faster. But when he finished the 'T' the second time he spelled his name she felt him squeeze her clit with his tongue and she finally let go, moaning and gasping as she rocked back and forth on his face and rode out the pleasurable orgasm. The spicy and exotic tasting cum flooding from her plump lips and spraying Frost until his face was soaked and it slid down his cheeks and on to the bed sheets. But the changeling quickly noticed how the chains on his wrists and hooves suddenly fell apart and dropped to the bed after giving out, freeing him.

First thing he did, grab the queen's hips, sink his sharp claws into her rear and hear her squeak, and lick her like a dog as he drank her sweet nectar. Swallowing all he could and licking his lips as he listen to her panting. But only for a second, he had only one chance to overpower her while she was weak. He sunk his claws in deeper and heard the queen yelp in pain as she felt the stabbing pain on her ass. With all his strength Frost flipped the queen of changelings and himself on the bed so she was lying on her stomach with him pinning her arms to the sheets and he was straddling her.

"Wh-what… is… the meaning… of- this?" Chrysalis pant in-between her words from her still minimizing climax.

Frost grinned maliciously as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, causing it to flicker ever so slightly, _"Payback."_

Chrysalis had no time to respond as she was suddenly gasping in pleasure as Frost slowly ran his tongue over her jagged, black horn. He still needed her to remain unfocused so he could stay in control while he got revenge. Sliding his serpentine muscle over her sensitive magical appendage drove her crazy. She was still hot and dripping from the previous orgasm and to be raised to another one so quickly had never happened to her before in all her years as queen, and that was saying a lot.

Frost rocked his member against her ass. Teasingly tracing her folds over and over to get her to groan for him to stop and just put it in.

"Put… it inside!" she yelled at him.

He leaned in to her ear and whispered heatedly again, _"Beg me for it."_

Chrysalis cracked her squeezed shut eyes to look back at him in disbelief. He was serious? The queen begs for nothing! "N-never."

Frost chuckled. "Oh well, then I guess you won't ever get it." He pulled back and away from her wet and dripping mare-bits. They were swollen, and Chrysalis bit her lip before whimpering.

"P-please. Frost. I need it! So baAAAAAD!" She cried out as he pushed himself in all the way to the hilt, not waiting for her to adjust or prepare and shoving himself in at full throttle.

He rocked his back and forth against her, nibbling her ear with his fangs to better hear her moans and cries of pleasure and pain as he brutally pounded in and out of her. Her face blushed, so much heat and love and power to all that he gave her, all that he forced on her. "F-Frost! Ah! Yes!"

"You love it! You bitch! You whore! NO pony uses me! NO changeling uses me! I use YOU!"

He continued on mercilessly beating her hips with his thighs as he slapped in and out of her repeatedly with a wet 'slurp' sound. Her insides were tight on him, and honestly it did confuse him. She was the queen, she laid the eggs of all changelings in her hive. Why was she still so tight? Then it dawned on him. She only had sex when she was in heat. An entire year of a dry spell ended with ravishing one unfortunate male repeated in an endless cycle until she was incapable of laying eggs anymore. And this year she had chosen him to have more eggs with. She had picked out his qualities from the other hundreds of males in the hive and saw him as the best DNA supplier. Well he hated that he would burst her bubble… but she wasn't having any eggs of his this year.

He pulled out of her abruptly and this time remained out, leaving her at the edge of a pleasurable dam about to burst. Chrysalis turned her head, teary eyed in pleasure, and questioned the sudden stop. "Why 'pant' did you 'pant' stop?"

He didn't answer. He just grabbed her ass with his claws again and she yelped once more as he stabbed her in multiple points on her rump, and he raised her flanks up into the air and directed his hard member at her entrance… her BACK entrance.

Chrysalis' eyes widened in shock and fear. The immense pain of anal scaring her past whatever pleasure might have been given to her. "N-no Frost! Not there! Please, anywhere but there!"

He grinned at her fear. "Oh, and why?"

"Not th-there! It hurts!"

"Oh, ho, ho! Is it possible that the great and all powerful Queen Chrysalis has never had her back doors slammed into?"

She shook her head, pleading for him to go anywhere BUT her back doors.

"Well, I'm _honored_ that I'll be the changeling who puts an end to this."

"No please! Frost don- AHHHHH!" she screamed as he pierced her ass harshly and without hesitation. Stretching her open and tearing skin as he pushed in deeper and deeper until he forced his entire length inside in a tight squeeze. Her muscles pulsed and contracted as they became familiar with the new entry into her anus.

Chrysalis however was crying in both pain and in slight pleasure as he pulled out only to slam back in as hard as before and made her scream again. The new violation painful and humiliating that she, Queen Chrysalis, was crying and sobbing for it to be over as he forced her to feel violated and pleasured at the same time. His nails dug into her hips outer hips and she couldn't' hold in the cry when she felt the pierce her slightly and a few drops of blood dotted up at the wounds. Her ass was on fire and her voice screeching for him to stop being too harsh. Finally she just gave up and out right wailed in pain and self-pity.

Frost groaned in pleasure as her ass held him tightly and throbbed in pain. He felt in power, in control, so- so… he heard her wails. Chrysalis broke down crying and gave up all her resistance if any as she felt violated and tortured at the same time. He tried blocking her cries out, but every time he thrusted it was all he heard. Her pitiful heartbroken sobs.

'_Damn it sympathy.'_

He laid his head next to hers on the bed as he slowed his pace. He shushed her and gently wiped her tears from her cheeks as they fell in an attempt to calm her down. "Shhhh, it's ok. You don't have to cry. It won't be this way forever, just adjust."

Chrysalis cracked open a closed eye to look at him with blurry, teary vision. "Wh-why? Why do you com-fort me?"

"Took from me without consent," he pushed a strand of teal green hair out of her face "but you at least pleasured me. It is… fair that I let you enjoy this."

Fair? Fair? He wanted to be fair? She knocked him out, raped him orally, had him pleasure her forcibly, and he wanted to be fair? She felt him lick behind her ear sensually, slowly, delicately… lovingly. He nibbled her gently, rubbing her flanks with the palms of his hands where he had stabbed her and caused her to bleed, it really was just an accident. She quietly let out a choppy moan. It… wasn't so bad. He pushed in and out slower this time, still paying attention to her ears and hips as he smoothly glided his tongue and hands over them.

She moaned louder, the pain seeming to transform into pleasure that racked through her whole body, shaking her core and warming her insides. "F-Frost… more!"

And he did. He thrusted harder, letting their bottom halves slap against each other with every bounce on the bed. Her moan and occasional squeals filling the room as he grunted with every thrust into her soft and sweet ass. Over and over for fifteen minutes straight, slamming himself into her and increasing intensity as he went along, Frost filled the queen's ass with his meat and found himself reaching his limit soon.

"Frost! Yes! I-I'm gonna- gonna- AUUUGGHHHH!" Chrysalis came, squirting onto the bed and her sheets as she rode out her second orgasm of the night and the most powerful yet.

Frost decide to just hammer his way through her moaning pleasure as he continued thrusting. And another three minutes later he reached the breaking point. "Chrysalis- here I CUM AUUUUGGGGHHHH!" he, at the same time, jolted Chrysalis and used a spell of his own to throw her back into another screaming orgasm, making it her third of the night. Frost continued railing her while he filled her ass with his hot and burning seed, and Chrysalis painted the bed a lime green with her own spicy cum spray.

Chrysalis felt his seed warm her from inside out. It was different having it in her second hole, but she liked in none the less. It was like… a warm cup of cocoa in the winter. Or when she devoured love of a young, newlywed couple. It was… fuzzy and warm.

Frost finally slumped out of her with a 'POP' and let her flop to the bed ungracefully and immediately pass out. She was completely spent after three orgasms in one sitting. Frost however, shakily rose to his hooves and got off the stained and rank smelling bed, where he found his clothes and armor at her large dresser and proceeded wiping himself clean before getting dressed and leaving.

And when he left, he left a legend to himself and all changelings in the hive now and forever.

He spent the night with Queen Chrysalis, and lived to tell the tale.

* * *

**FIN**

_"Anyone who is in love is making love the whole time, even when they're not. When two bodies meet, it is just the cup overflowing. They can stay together for hours, even days. They begin the dance one day and finish it the next, or-such is the pleasure they experience-they may never finish it. No eleven minutes for them." _  
_―Paulo Coelho_

* * *

**Great! That was REALLT hard to do but I think it went well! Sorry this is like a few days late than usual but some uh… personal stuff happened with my family and like I said it was hard trying not to botch up the OC. But I think it went pretty well since I never actually did another's character for them and Chrysalis is really hard to do for me since I can't even imagine there's anything left in the book that she hasn't tried with the hive. But I hope you enjoyed this man, and you too readers/reviewers! I'm open for the next one! Bring it on!**


End file.
